Failure of Motion
by eli.ferguson
Summary: Noa is a simple girl with a not so simple problem. When her leader deems her unable to battle and forces her to go to Konoha for medical help her thoughts as a failure causes her to run off crying. An unlikely meeting with Konoha's renound Beautiful Green Wild Beast helps her come to terms with her failure and gives her strength. Rated M for Mature. Rock Lee x OC


**So... This is my first time writing a Rock Lee story... I hope I write it well for you guys.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own my own OC(s) that appear in this story.**

Name: Yobidasu, Noa

Meaning: Summon, motion

Age: 18; Birthday: June 7th

Hair: blond with the top layer a soft brown (Which makes her look like she has a thin layer of dust on her head); curly and reaches past mid-back.

Eyes: Big sky blue (Button nose and freckles)

Cup: 32-B

Known Techniques:

baison: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Bison) left thumb

Yukihyō: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Snow Leopard) left pointer

Manmosu: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Mammoth) left middle

Gorira: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Gorilla) left ring

Bea: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Bear) left pinky

Sunēku: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Snake) left palm

Ōkami: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Wolf) right thumb

Tātoru: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Turtle) right pointer

Taka: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Hawk) right middle

Arigētā: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Alligator) right ring

Rakuda: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Camel) right pinky

Same: Jutsu o shōkan (Summoning Jutsu: Shark) right palm

* * *

story start:

The shinobi before me threw a punch at my face, which I dodged by shifting my weight to the left and pulling out of his attack zone. Another shinobi behind me went to thrust his kunai into my neck but I dropped down and placed my hands on the ground before kicking my left foot out and slamming the heel into his throat. A momentary sigh of relief was on the tip of my tongue before a huge hand grabbed ahold of my ankle.

'Oh, Shi-' Yanking me around he spins me three times to gain momentum and throws me. In that split time I took a deep breath and grabbed onto an enemy's armored breast-plate, grimacing when the metal bites into my fingers. The huge shinobi throws me towards the rock face and I drag the poor bastard with me; throwing him past me so he would hit the wall first. I twist my body until I was horizontal with the earth and had my feet firmly on the shinobi's chest as if I was standing. I couldn't help myself; I grinned down at the poor bastard which was lost behind my ANBU mask before biting my left thumb.

"Baison: Jutsu o shōkan!" I cried out as I slam my hand into the poor shinobi's chest. A loud bull's cry echoed me as I summon a larger-than-normal bison; it jumps from the shinobi's body, causing him to slam into the rock face faster before running along the ground, me on top of its back.

"Come, Res! Let us dance with our enemies!" My battle cry was answered with another joyous cry of the bison as he charges forward and rams into the horde of shinobi before me.

When it was all done I found myself against the rock face, exhausted from blood loss … again. I rose my blood-covered hand weakly and stared down at the only open wound on my body; a simple split thumb, from when I summoned Res. I sigh before running said hand through my sloppy ponytail.

"I'm going to get hell for this… Damn." I tilted my head back until I felt the gently bump of the rocks before closing my eyes. "Let it rain and wash me away…" I mutter before the sound of feet echoed against the rocks and my eyes snap open.

Weakly I rose to my feet and pull out a kunai, my whole body stiffening; I don't think I'll be able to take another wave of shinobi, my blood loss was too much, most of it being on my person and splattered along with the fallen shinobi, I need at least a day before fully recovering from this little fiasco. My whole body relaxed as I see my backup arrive; slumping against the rock ever so slightly I rose my kunai hand in a salute; watching them through half closed eyes as they slowed to a halt and looked at the ruined bodies of the enemy shinobi before turning dark eyes back to me and my bloody self.

"Greetings, fellow comrades." I called out nerdly, knowing fully that they hated it. "Feast your eyes on the slender in which I offer you for your hard work in protecting what is right." I could feel the younger one's annoyance slowly rises so I pressed onwards. "I have bathed myself in your enemy's blood in hopes it pleases you." As I wave my kunai holding hand towards my bloody ANBU breastplate I could feel the annoyance rise.

"Okay!" The young female snaps, a quick run of her hand through chopped red hair proved she was just as annoyed as she sounded. "We get it, already! You're pissed we were late!"

A wicked smirk forms on my lips before it dies and my already pale face grows paler. "Good," I moaned before slumping against the rock completely, "Now you can heal me… I feel like I'm going to spew my dinner."

Grimacing the red-head runs over and throws my arm over her shoulder before setting me down on a rock so she could look over me; our sensei frowns, crossing his bulky arms over his bulky chest and glares down at me as I take my mask off and set it down next to me.

"Dinner?" His thick voice questions. "You did not eat breakfast or lunch?" I couldn't help but offer an innocent and apologetic smile.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Hey… Noa…" The red-head looks up with a frown. "The only wound you have is this cut on your thumb. What's up with that?"

"Hmm?" Shifting my eyes to the young woman I smiles sadly before shifting my eyes up to the sky. "Hemophilia is a rare thing, indeed… especially when a female has it." The man before me sighs, his head dropping in defeat at my words. "Just patch up that cut, Kat… and tell my damn marrow to make more red blood cells." I frown, my eyes narrowing as if I could see the gods and were cursing them for my defective genes.

The bulk that was called a man turns to look at the staggering male that barely caught up with them; he was breathing heavily and his hands were balled into fists with unspoken determination. His hair, a greenish blue, had two long locks that hid his slightly pointy ears, split bangs and hair in the back that fluffed out; the long left lock was held with eight bobby pins that crossed into four xs. Glancing over her shoulder for a split moment Kat huffs with irritation before going back to healing my stomach.

"Your late again, Jun!" She snaps, not even bothering to comment on his outfit. I smile weakly at him, raising a hand in a mock salute to the young male before letting out a labored gasp.

The male, Jun, glared at her before saluting me back; he wore an old style Chinese shirt, the right side from the bottom of his rib cage and up along with his sleeve completely removed with matching pants. His shirt and pants were a dull blue, the stitching and hems mustard yellow with his kunai pouch on his right thigh.

"I'm not late!" He snaps at her, "You're just early… AGAIN!" He quickly ducks out of the way as the older male throws his arm out to sock the younger male. Dancing away on the balls of his feet he wasn't quite able to wipe the mischievous grin off his face until I started to cough. Covering my mouth with the back of my hand I cough until Katsue places a gentle hand at my throat; regretfully I drop my hand and was disappointed, again, that my gloves were stained with my blood.

"You 'kay?" Jun asks hesitantly, inching forward to get a better view of me, although always staying out of Katsue's range.

"Mm," looking back up at the sky I sigh before nodding. "Yeah, just blood loss, no biggie."  
"Well…" The bulk starts, his voice sounding like thunder to my ears before he turns and starts to walk away. "Jun, take pictures of the scene. Our mission is done, we can go home in the morning."

"Aw!" Jun starts, running up to the bulk to start complaining. "Why do I always get that crappy job? I want to fight!"

My eyes couldn't keep up with the speed the bulk used as he slams Jun into the rock wall by his neck and glares down at him. I could practically taste the fear Jun was giving off, although he passed it off well with a 'you don't scare me' smirk.

"You always get this job because you're always late." Thunder rolled when he opens his mouth and I was unable to contain a shiver. "If you want to fight you should get here early." He drops Jun like he was nothing and continues back to camp.

"Ouch, scary." Katsue mutters before offering me a smile. "You're all done; luckily there were no internal bleeding this time…" Standing up fluently she offers me a hand, which I take gratefully before grabbing my mask. "But maybe you shouldn't push yourself so much, Noa…" She seemed uncertain as she led me to the camp. "I know your chi-"

She was interrupted by a hand slapped to her mouth; Jun looks at Noa with fear laced magenta eyes before picking me up with both hands and spinning me around. "Noa-nee-Chan!" He screams much to the displeasure of Katsue. "How did you beat all of these shinobi by yourself?"

"WITH THE POWER OF MOMENTUM, OF COURSE!" I cried boldly, stars dancing in my eyes as I give him a thumbs-up and a wicked grin. "ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE WITH THE POWER OF MOMENTUM ON YOUR SIDE!"

"Jun," Katsue snaps before pulling me from his arms and stepping between us. "Go do what Raiden-sensei said or he'll really kill you!" She turns and glares at me. "And you! Get your ass to camp! I was able to heal your blood loss only a little bit, if you keep running around like that you'll seriously go inert!"

Scrunching my nose up with distaste I stick my tongue out at her before sighing. "Ja, ja, Kat; I'm going, stop worrying." I turn, and with Kat on my heels, run through the rock path and into camp where Raiden sat, tending to a small fire under a burnt pot. His dark brown eyes glance up to see us before going back to the fire; he was the type of person that doesn't say anything unless he has too. Kat grabs my shoulders and pushes me to a rock next to our sensei before forcing me to sit down. She gives me a glare, which I return, before heading back the way we came.

"I'm going to go check and make sure Jun finishes up the pictures; Noa make sure you write up the report before I get back." She gives me another glare, pointing two of her fingers at her eyes before pointing at me before turning and running back down the path.

Sighing I lean back on my hands to look up at the darkening sky; Raiden and I didn't even try to start up any conversations, he just sat there next to me and tended to the fire, which was cooking our broth, and I just stared up at the sky. Neither of us cared if the other talked but we didn't have anything to say so we sat in silence. That's what I liked about sensei; he kept his nose out of other people's business and he didn't care if someone wasn't doing what they told as long as he wasn't the one that told them to do it.

"Aren't you supposed to be writing that report?" He inquires lightly, turning his head slightly to hide his amused smirk at my expression.

I take that back; I don't like him.

"Oh hush," I snapped before crossing my arms over my chest in a hissy-fit. "Why don't YOU write it? You ARE the team leader." He snorts, giving the fire a last poke before turning to me and pointing one of his bulky fingers at my nose.

"You're the one who's an ANBU here, not me. You're the one who took it upon herself to fight the enemies instead of sending for us, not me. You're the one who has to write the report; you know Katsue's right." Throwing my arms up in mock surrender I lean over and snatch the blank scroll and ink from his other hand.

"Fine, fine; I'll do it since everyone else is either too lazy or to…. Jun..." Rolling my eyes I flash him a grin before unrolling the scroll and opening the ink. "Hmmm…" I mutter before grabbing a brush, dipping it into the ink and writing up the report.

"At fourteen-hundred a ten-man cell of enemy shinobi enters the pass that I, Yobidasu, Noa guard. When they note that I am a member of _Iwagakure no Sato's_ Assassination Tactics Special Force they surround my person and proceed to attack. Using most of their attacks against them I am able to defeat two of them as soon as the fight begins. When the largest of the shinobi grabs my ankle and throws me against the rock face I use one of his teammates as a jumping point so I am uninjured. I then proceed to summon a bison that goes by the name of Res and run many of the other remaining Nin. Res takes care of the lesser, more scrawnier Nins while I attack the larger. Using my Ninjatō I slice his neck before he can complete the gin-jutsu he was attempting to perform. By fifteen-hundred all of the enemy shinobi are taken out and I check their person for identification of village. No headbands found; I can assume it was from an ally or a smaller nation which hints as to why no Hitai-ate.

Along with this report I am providing pictures for proof of expired enemy shinobi."

I finish the last sentence as Kat and Jun come back; Kat dragging Jun by the ear while he whined the whole time. Raising an eyebrow I roll up the scroll and toss it to Jun, who catches it without a single thought.

"Put the pictures there when they develop." I instruct before leaning over and dipping my finger into the pot. Before I could put the wet digit in my mouth Katsue slaps my hand with irritation.

"Ew! Who knows where your hand has been! Why would you put it in our food? Do you know how many germs will get in your body if you do that without sterilize your finger?" Her voice grows higher at each statement until my narrowed eyes shut her up. Standing up fluently I tower over her by a good five inches before turning around and reaching for my bear mask.

"Forget it; I'm not hungry." Fixing the mask on my face I head towards the rock pass. "I'll take the first watch." I didn't even bother to wait for them to respond, disappearing into the night mist I walk past the fight area, noting lightly that the bodies were gone and the blood smudged out.

I hated when they treat me like a child… I hate when they treat me like a doll… Just because of this stupid body.

Looking down at my pale hand I frown, clinching it into a fist tightly before punching the rock face besides me. "DAMN IT!" I scream, putting all of my anger and frustration into those two words. Tears form at the corner of my eyes before slipping down my cheeks, obscured by my mask.

Why was I born so weak? I try so hard… why must I be a failure?

Reaching up I grab ahold of my mask and drop to my knees, bending forward until my forehead touches the ground. My shoulders jerk with the force of my silent sobs; my right left hand fists against the ground as my right nails bite into my mask. Thick tears start to gather in my mask, I could taste the thick salt from the little droplets but it didn't make me take off the mask; instead it made me cry harder, as if the salt in my tears were taunting me.

* * *

**So, I feel like Noa is emotionally-unstable Buuutttt at the same time I also feel like she's more human... Tell me what you think, kay? I'll try to write more (Along with my 'Troublesome meets Bothersome' story)**


End file.
